


15% OFF

by TheBannedAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sam's bitch-face, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBannedAuthor/pseuds/TheBannedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean spots a sign in a diner's window advertising "15% Off for all members of the Armed Forces!" of course he's gonna drag Sam in there with him. FBI does count as "Armed Forces" after all. This is pre- season nine, just to make the distinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15% OFF

** 15% OFF **

DEAN: [nudges Sam] Hey dude, look. [nods at the diner which happens to have a sign in its window that says “15% off for all members of the Armed Forces! Including: Police Officers, Firemen, etc.”]

SAM: [gives Dean a look] Dude, no we’re not gonna- [but Dean has already walked inside the diner. Sam sighs and follows him]

[A women with frizzy red hair is standing behind a podium, Dean walks up to her]

DEAN: Hi there, [looks at her name tag] Sue-Anne, can we get a table for two please?

SUE-ANNE: Sure thing, hon. Let me grab you a couple menus.

[Sam catches up to Dean as Sue-Anne bends down to take a couple menus from the podium]

DEAN: By the way, that sign outside that said 15% off, does that count for FBI?

SUE-ANNE: [straightening up and giving Dean a look] You’re FBI?

DEAN: [grins] Off the clock, sweetheart.

SUE-ANNE: [studies them for a moment before saying] Lemme see some I.D. Then we’ll talk about your discount.

DEAN: No problem. [elbows Sam and takes out his fake I.D. Sam gives Dean his best bitch-face but takes out his I.D. anyway, showing it to Sue-Anne]

SUE-ANNE: [smiles when she sees the I.D.’s,  she says to Dean] Did you make those yourself, hon?

DEAN: [with a nervous laugh] What? No. No! We-well I…he…. [looks at Sam]

SUE-ANNE: No need to get flustered hon. [leans over the podium] You’re hunters aren’t you?

[Both of the boys seem very surprised]

SUE-ANNE: And don’t think about giving me that “we don’t know what you mean” crap. I’ve seen it plenty of times.

SAM: How do you know about hunters?

[Sue-Anne glances off to the side. The boys follow her gaze and end up looking at a framed photo of a boy about 10 years old hanging on the wall. He has the same color hair as Sue-Anne’s]

SUE-ANNE: A hunter saved my life when my boy was bit by a werewolf six months ago, [she looks back the boys, her eyes looking a bit watery] he didn’t make it.

SAM: I’m…I’m so sorry.

SUE-ANNE: It’s all right, hon. I’ve made my peace with it. It still hurts…every damn day. [she starts to smile a bit] But he’s in Heaven now with his Daddy, knowing that doesn’t make it hurt so much.

DEAN: Who was the hunter?

SUE-ANNE: Nice young man, named Garth. [both of the boys react in surprise] I owe him a lot, he saved my life. He was real upset when he couldn’t save my boy. But he sure did try.

DEAN: Did you say Garth?

SUE-ANNE: Yeah, nice young man. Do you know him?

DEAN: [glancing at Sam] Oh yeah, we know him all right.

SUE-ANNE: [grabbing a couple menus] Well enough of my prattle, I’ll show you boys to your table. And don’t worry. I always give hunters a discount.

SAM: You don’t need to-

SUE-ANNE: Garth saved my life and I’m betting you boys have saved enough people. I figure I owe people like you enough. [she gives them a motherly smile and walks out from behind the podium] Follow me, hon.

[Sam starts to follow but Dean holds him back, Sam gives him a look but Dean only looks at Sue-Anne when she turns back to them. She looks about six months pregnant]

SUE-ANNE: What are you boys waiting for? A formal invitation?

[Dean is the first to stop his gaping]

DEAN: No, no we’re good. We’re coming. [they follow Sue-Anne] Dude you don’t think-

SAM: I’m trying not to.

DEAN: [with a small grin] Way to go Garth, getting it on with the MILF’s.

SAM: [bitch-face] Dude. [Dean’s grin widens and he walks ahead Sam] That was a mental image I never wanted. [follows Dean]

THE END


End file.
